Love is an Open Fall- Wait, what?
by maycontestdrew
Summary: With Kristoff and Elsa occupied with their duties, Anna is bored and decides to explore the docks. Due to unfortunate circumstances, such as being clumsy, Anna finds herself landing on a moving boat - taking her straight to the Southern Isles, where she receives assistance from an arrogant jerk. To make matters worse, that arrogant jerk is Hans. Hanna/Kristanna.
1. Chapter 1: Mental Synchronisation!

**Hey! So, I figured that Frozen is an EPIC movie. XD There's even a movie named Epic, but I'm getting side-tracked… Anyways, this is based AFTER the movie and it's either going to be Hanna or Kristanna – because I LOVE BOTH! XD So, I'm going to let this be a public vote. YOU TELL ME IN YOUR REVIEW! :D **

"Elsa! Hurry up!"

"Anna, I'm busy. Come back a little later."

Anna groaned, hesitantly turning tosurrender. But before she could take another step, a brilliant idea struck her mind, "Elsa?" she knocked several times, "Do you want to build a snowman~?" she sung enthusiastically.

She heard a despairing sigh from the concealed room of the Queen and interpreted it as a sign of success, "Fine, but this better be quick."

Anna entered – no, burst - into the room to find her sister gazing out the window, possibly carrying the weight of the world. She cast her eyes to the pile of papers, disregarded, on Elsa's desk and presumed that Elsa wasn't overreacting when she said _busy_.

Elsa interrogated Anna before the younger even got a chance to stutter, "What is it?"

Anna smiled sheepishly in response, "Well, you see, Kristoff has been _really _busy with his ice business and all… Wait! I'm not saying that's a bad thing at all! I mean, it's great that he's business is even bigger than ever – I'm not saying anything is wrong with that! In fact, it's excellent! He and Sven are seriously on a role, and I'm not upset about that or anything! But still, it's just that, don't get me wrong or anything but sometimes, I dunno, I just feel, you know, not in a bad way of course, but a little lonely. I hardly get to speak to him now, he's so busy. But, I'm seriously not saying that's a bad thing-"

"Anna, move on." Elsa chuckled slightly and rolled her eyes.

"And then there's you being the queen and all. Now, I'm not saying you make a bad queen at all! I'm not trying to say that. You make an awesome queen, you really know how to scare some of those locals… Not in a bad way, of course! Your powers are amazing! Except for that time when nearly set off an _eternal _winter, but it all was good in the end! Aha, I mean, it's summer – and even Olaf is enjoying it and-"

"Fast-forward." So the locals were frightened by her? Elsa was slightly interested in the mildly affronting topic, but realised that Anna was getting side-tracked once again.

"Well, so, without you and Kristoff to be around much, which I understand completely because you two are very important and busy people, but-"

"Anna, please get to the point."

"I'm _bored_."

Elsa resisted the tremendous urge to slam her head on the desk in front of her. Of course that was the reason Anna had come, "Well, what do you expect me to do about it? I can't exactly build a snowman right now." She gestured at the pile of papers standing tall and proud on her desk.

"Well, I dunno, may I just-OUCH!" Anna, being who she was, found herself unconsciously backing away and bumping into the cupboard behind her and let out her signature awkward laugh, "Oh, ha-ha, explore the docks?" she hadn't left the castle in AGES. She needed fresh sea air.

Elsa chuckled under her breath, "Of course, Anna. Don't get carried away though."

"Really? THANK YOU! I love you, Elsa! Not in THAT way, 'cuz, you know, I'm not bi or anything... Not that I have anything against that! What I mean it's that, well, you know, I'm just not... Wait, what? I LOVE YOU IN A SISTER WAY AND I AM STRAIGHT!" she announced before jolting out of the room.

****LINE BREAK****

Anna gambolled towards the docks, humming the melody for her song, 'For the First Time in Forever', refusing to sing it aloud. She didn't want to collide into another handsome, no, evil stranger who made her heart lurch and hurdle forward almost every second she saw him. Especially if that resulted in him chasing her sister with a sword high above his head. And yet, that same person never ceased to dominate her mind. He was there, every moment, terminating all other thoughts. As Anna pondered out this, an insane thing happened. She. Bumped. Into. Someone.

"Oh, sorry! I didn't mean to-" before Anna even completed her apology, the tall, frail man shrugged and continued walking as if nothing happened. Anna examined the strange man carefully, from his wiry hair to his thin figure, only to spot her little purse glistening in the man's hand. He didn't. Well, technically, he just did. And the way he turned back and smirked at her confirmed the assumption that it was intentional.

Anna stormed towards the man, and attempted to seize her purse straight out of his hand, "How dare you-What? Wait, HEAVE!" Anna hauled at her belonging, however, despite his fragile figure, it was almost impossible to budge the possession out of his hand. Soon enough, she was pulling as hard as she could possibly manage. And the grin on the male widened at every ounce of strength and desperation added.

By the time Anna was yanking the purse so hard that rips started to form on the fabric, he released the purse. And Anna fell back, straight into a massive boat. Anna landed with a thump, instantly stood up with all her remaining initiative, and started yelling at the potential thief.

"HOW DARE YOU? IT IS NOT NICE TO THROW PEOPLE LIKE THAT! YEAH, YOU BETTER BE SORRY. WHEN I TELL MY SISTER ABOUT YOU, YOU WILL BE A FROZEN POPSICLE WITH A REAL SOUR TASTE TO IT. AND WHEN KRISTOFF HEARD ABOUT THIS, HE WILL- OH, YEAH, THAT'S RIGHT! DISAPPEAR!" Anna narrowed her eyes and watched as the tiny figure shrunk into the horizon.

… Wait, what? Shrunk… into… the… horizon? Anna looked down, gasped and the wooden material which supported her afloat and started to panic, "Uh-oh."

If Anna had powers similar to Elsa's, except related to fire and heat, the whole of the ocean would be on fire – if possible. Because Anna was frightened, as she was on a boat. A moving boat. To where? She didn't know, but if she _did_ know and she _did_ have powers, the _world _would be on fire. Because she was heading straight for The Southern Isles.

****LINE BREAK****

As the boat came to a halt, Anna attempted to rush out of the ship. It proved to be a difficult task with the enormous crowd blocking her way. She was starting to feel vertiginous, partially from the panic, partially from the heat, but mainly from the claustrophobic feeling she was acquiring. She just managed to reach a lady and mutter, "Excuse me, but where am I?"

"… Princess Anna?"

"Yes, that's me." Anna mumbled, placing her hand on a fence for balance. The pain in her forehead was becoming more piercing and overwhelming.

"Princess Anna of Arendelle?"

But before Anna could respond to that, she felt her mind overshadow and close in. And everything blacked out within a matter of moments.

****LINE BREAK** **

Anna snuggled even tighter to the warm source beside her, resting her arms on the muscular chest. She was so comfortable, so sleepy, so… Wait, what? Chest? Whose could it possibly be? It has to be a male, as it was solid. But, it couldn't be Kristoff. Elsa had threatened to turn him into an icicle if she went near Anna's room during the night. And Kristoff wasn't one to disobey an Ice Queen.

Soon enough, curiosity murdered reluctance, and Anna exposed her sparkling orbs to the daylight.

"Well, well, well, Sleeping Beauty, look who's snuggled all over me this morning?" the voice was far too familiar to Anna to even think twice. She jolted up and stared straight into those sexy, no, deadly green eyes.

"H-H-H-Hans?! What-no, why, no-HOW?" Anna shoved Hans off while stuttering and violating the many rules of 'The Ways a Princess Should Speak'. She made sure there was a rather large distance between her and Hans, which only resulted in her falling of the bed, "Oof…"

Hans rolled his eyes dramatically and stepped off the bed, so he was hovering directly above Anna who was still in a stammering phase, "Anna, darling, I think you should be thanking me."

To his annoyance, Anna completely ignored him. Instead, she was busy rambling, "Oooooooh, what have I done? How did I end up here, with HIM? No… I must be dreaming! YEAH! Dreaming, that's right. I get pretty carried away with my fantasies. Pinch myself awake." Anna pinched herself as hard as she could possibly manage, which was actually quite hard despite her feminine figure. Did she forget to mention that she had long nails? She squeezed her eyes shut in her own pain and the colour was draining out of her face as she was unconsciously holding her breath.

After about ten seconds of pain, Anna stopped pinching and fluttered open her eyes. But the only thing that harsh treatment achieved was a bruise on Anna's left arm. Hans was still there. Grinning and looking as devious as ever, "So Anna dear, I'm in your fantasies I hear?"

And that was when her memory decided to return. Yes! That sly bastard who had pushed her onto the boat, that surprised lady and then… Nothing but Hans. "Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no. Where am I? You're supposed to be in the… Southern Isles?" she mentally answered her own question, which Hans just had to point out.

"Looks like you answered your own question, honey."

"Oh, stop with those nicknames! How come you haven't killed me yet?" She ran her hands through her braids, her eyes wide and alert with fear.

"Anna, dear, I may have intentions that some people may disagree with, but I'm not a murdering beast. I would especially never hurt a female."

"Says the man who was chasing my sister with a sword-"

"Point taken."

"And left me in a freezing room when I mostly needed you to stop my from dying-"

"Done yet?"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE A FILTHY MONSTER!"

"Done _now_?"

"And out of _all _people, how did _you _find me?" Anna bombarded her mind with questions, and unfortunately, only few could be released through her mouth at a time. Hans pondered on the question for a moment, until a mischievous answer entered his mouth and established itself into his brain. The prince crouched down and placed a hand towards the back on Anna's head to prevent her from backing away. Before she could shriek, he used his free hand to clamp over her mouth; prevented from moving or screaming, Anna squirmed in his grip until he leaned his forehead onto her forehead.

"Mental Synchronisation." He said once their foreheads were in contact. He released Anna from his grip and grinned to find Anna baffled and astounded, unable to find a quick and witty response.

After a while of exaggerated silence, Anna could resist the urge any more. She arched her body so it was directly beside Hans', and she pinched him with her eyes shut. Hard. This had to be a dream. If she wasn't _dreaming _than she was definitely _day-dreaming. _Because. This. Man. Can. Not. Be. Here. With. Her. She. Must. Be. Imagining. Pinch. The. Dream. Hard. Anna. Pinch. The. Bloody. Dream. Hard. Slowly, her eyes flickered open.

"Ow, ow, ow, Anna! That _hurt_s like a bitch."

Damnit. It wasn't a dream.


	2. Chapter 2: Suddenly I Bump Into You!

**AHHH! THANK YOU PEOPLE FOR THOSE KIND REVIEWS AND ALL! XD You're so sweet – all of you! And if anyone is curious on how the votes are coming so far… Meh, just ask. For those who didn't bother reading my note in the previous chapter, the votes are based on whether this should be Hanna or Kristanna. XD Because, again, I LOVE BOTH! **

Elsa shuffled in her seat, intently reading the paper in her hand. She was politely interrupted by an echoing sound being radiated through her door. She would have assumed it was Anna who returned from the docks, but the knocking was far too… courteous.

"Your highness, may I please enter?" asked a male voice; definitely not Anna.

Elsa nodded until she realised that the source of the voice couldn't see her, "Yes, of course, Kai. You may enter." She attempted to sound as elegant and refined as she possibly could.

Kai entered the room, his face sporting the look of concern. Elsa, sensing the aura of dread, bit her own lip in anticipation, "Queen Elsa, unfortunately, there is some bad news."

Elsa tilted her head in confusion. Arendelle's in deep, deep, deep, deep snow? Definitely not, Elsa thought, she had learnt to control her powers. Only the moments where she was extremely upset over something was the only moments when her gloves were necessary –and those moments never occurred since The Great Thaw. "Yes, what is it, Kai?"

Kai's lips started to quiver, "Princess Anna has accidently landed on a moving docks while she was touring the docks."

Elsa bit her lip to prevent her from giggling, but even she couldn't hold back the fact that she wasn't surprised. Anna, oh Anna, she must have fallen into the boat being her clumsy self. Typical Anna, she thought as she twirled the piece of paper in her fingers, "Alright, that's fine Kai. We'll have to ask our neighbouring kingdoms to bring her back. Which one has she landed in?"

"… The boat which leads to The Southern Isles, Your Majesty."

Elsa dropped the paper onto the ground; however, it was no longer a piece of paper. It was a frozen piece of paper which shattered as it collided with the ground. She rushed past Kai and out of the room, in search for her gloves. A trail of ice was stalking her, and that was something she knew she couldn't conceal. She clenched her cold fists, mentally hyperventilating and lecturing herself about concealing – which she was failing horrible.

How could she explain this to Kristoff? Of all the damn places in the universe, why that place? The place where she had broken off every single tie of relationship? The place where she is least likely to gain assistance in returning her sister alive? She smoothed her hair and stopped in her tracks while taking in large inhales and exerting large exhales. Now she just had to find a way to tell Kristoff.

… Oh, what had Anna gotten herself into this time?

****LINE BREAK** **

Anna released her fingers of Hans' arms, and glared at him as if it was his fault that she wasn't dreaming, "But… Oh, really? It just had to be you, didn't it?" she was obviously exasperated by the tone shadowed with irritation.

"Goddamnit," Hans ignored her, too focused on his sore arm, "Geez, what are you made out of? Metal? You pinch like a-"

"Like a princess?" Anna rolled her eyes.

"… Not like any other princess I know – they're gentle." Hans answered shortly, being completely honest. He stood up and walked towards the bathroom, a pile of material in his hands, "Now, if you excuse me, I need to get changed for my job."

"You? Job? What could _you _possibly work for? Especially at this time of the night!" she gestured out through the window, where the shimmering moon was beginning to rise. She was rampaging through her head, seeking to find all the possible jobs which are in action at night and could be done by a criminal.

"Yes, Anna, a night-time job. Any guesses?"

"Um…" Ding! Anna remembered what it was called, but her eyes widened in shock as she realised exactly what it was, "You're a prostitute?"

"You _really_ hate me, don't you?"

"Are you a prostitute?" she enquired consistently.

Hans smirked and mockingly took a step towards his former fiancée, "Why Anna? Are you desperate for some love tonight?" he trailed his finger down Anna's nose, and Anna in return attempted to bite his soft pointer. Before she had the chance to, Hans understood her action and snapped his finger backwards just in time. Anna frowned.

"Ew! That's gross! I don't want love! Well, not _that _type of love, anyways. I want the other love, like the one where you love someone from your heart and not in a bed. Not that prostitute people have to do it in a bed – because I've heard that they don't. Plus, I wouldn't want _that _kind of love! Especially from a jerk like you!" Anna managed it all in one breath, "Wait, you haven't answered my question!"

Hans somewhat ignored her, which irritated her every inch, "You know, Anna, you could be very useful for me job. It is pretty boring doing these sorts of things alone and-"

"WOAH, WOAH, WOAH AND NO. There is no way that I'm going around with a prostitute, and being one myself! I'm sorry, but NO." she folded her arms stubbornly, failing to disguise the flaming red of her cheeks.

Hans shook his head, "I'm _not _a prostitute."

"Really? Then what are you?" Anna remained cautious, but couldn't help but utilise a sigh of relief.

"Oh, that's for me to know, and you two find out." Hans swung around once again and paced towards the bathroom. He almost shut the door behind him, but left the door creaked open slightly. Anna realised that the door was broken.

Anna examined the man's face as he removed his shirt, and placed on the one that was in his hand previously. She couldn't help but admire those toned abs which could totally rival a soldier's abs any day. She was so dazed off thinking about that gorgeous six-pack, she didn't realise that Hans had exited the bathroom with a brand new shirt on.

"Enjoyed the view, Anna?"

Anna jolted up in surprise, grabbed a pillow and threatened to toss it straight at Hans, "Hey! Don't scare me like that! I could've killed you!"

Hans crossed his arms and smirked towards the pillow held defensively in Anna's hands, "Kill me? With what? A pillow?"

Anna puffed out her cheeks in response and shook her head, "I wasn't looking at your abs, I was just wandering off in the wrong direction!" she snapped – not realising that she had revealed her own intentions since he never actually asked. She examined the man; he was dressed up well, and he was certainly looking handsome.

"Oh, handsome you say? Wasn't expecting that from you." Hans smirked, arching an eyebrow.

Wait, what? Had she really said that she thought he looked handsome _aloud_?

"Yes, Anna, yes you did."

"WHAT? I did? Well, I- I meant that you were looking _Hans_ome. Yeah, _Hans_ome. Perfect. Exactly what I was thinking. You're looking like Hans with an addition of 'Some'. Yeah."

"Anna, that is perhaps one of the worst puns I have ever heard that relates to my name."

Anna frowned. Oh, why thank you Hans.

"You're welcome."

Anna practically exploded there, "Oh, come on! There is no way I'm saying all of that _aloud_! Are you psychic or something?"

Hans touched his forehead, as if suggesting that something was on Anna's head. Anna, in return, touched her head unconsciously, attempting to feel for any unwanted specks. However, Hans had seized it as another opportunity, "Mental Synchronisation."

Anna reached out and banged her head onto the nearest wall.

What had she gotten herself into this time?

****LINE BREAK** **

"She's _what?_"

Elsa sighed. She knew the task was going to be difficult, but not _that _difficult. She summarised the entire story she had just told into one key point, "Anna is in The Southern Isles."

Kristoff gaped, "No! She can't be! She just can't be-"

"Well, she is."

"Well, we're going to have to go there and get her out." Kristoff exclaimed adamantly, instinctively heaving himself onto Sven.

Elsa mentally smiled at how similar Anna and Kristoff could sometimes act when they were determined to do something. It was no wonder they were perfect together. But now was not the time to be rushing off there, "No, we can't."

"But we have to!"

"Kristoff, I know you're scared. I am too." She gestured at her gloves which were firmly blocking out her ice powers, "And think carefully. If we just burst into their territory with no warning, they will be bound to do something to Anna. They may think that we want revenge or something, well, anything! Plus, it's dark now – the moon is up. It's too late at night. She'll be fine. This is Anna we're talking about."

"That's _exactly _why I'm concerned."

Elsa nodded, realising that she too was worried for that same reason plus another one. Before she even gathered the courage to reveal the final source of the apprehension she was feeling, Kristoff beat her to it.

"What about Hans?"

Elsa sighed. So they had been on the same page.

"Don't worry about him. He's supposed to be in jail, isn't he?"

****LINE BREAK** **

"Anyways, aren't you supposed to be in jail?"

"Anna darling, I fooled a princess that we were love at first sight when obviously it wasn't, do you seriously think I wouldn't be able to fool a pathetic guard?"

"Point taken." She frowned at the revolting memory or what he had done.

"Also, how's Arendelle?"

"I would rather die than tell you!" Anna replied smugly.

"Okay. How did you end up outside Arendelle?"

"I would rather die than tell you!"

"Are you single?"

"I would rather die than- wait, what? Why?"

"Can't a guy be curious?" Hans shrugged.

"Not a guy like you. So, how exactly did you escape from jail? What's your job? What are you going to do to me? Why-?"

Hans reached over and clamped his hand over Anna's mouth, "Okay, I get it; you have a whole lot of questions. But, you see, Anna, I'm not being interviewed without getting an interview myself. So, let's play a game." He steadily released his hand.

Anna narrowed her eyes suspiciously, "A game? What kind?"

"It's a very simple game. It's called twenty questions. I ask you a question, you ask me a question."

"Okay. Who'll start?" Anna took her position on the bed while Hans leaned against a wall.

"Me. How in the world did you get _here_?" Hans asked, before haughtily adding, "Apart from being attracted to me, of course."

Anna rolled her eyes and ignored the very last bit, "This guy grabbed my purse, and I was trying to retrieve it and-"

"By the way, _are_ you single? You never answered."

"What? Seriously, pay attention! So I was pulling as hard as I can but then he let go of my purse and since I was-"

"Hold on, don't tell me that you're actually dating Christopher the Reindeer Hog. Are you?"

"HANS! PAY ATTENTION AND STOP GETTING SIDE-TRACKED! So, since I was pulling- wait, it's Kristoff, not Christopher! And I'll have you know that he is _not _a reindeer hog at all and that he is much more of a gentleman than you could every try to be! Anyways, so, you stop getting side-tracked, okay? So, since I was pulling with all my strength, the moment he let go, I was whoosh in the air and BAM and-"

"Wait, are you seriously dating the Reindeer Hog? Because really Anna, he is-"

"AND I WAS LANDING ON A MOVING BOAT WHICH LED TO HERE AND HIS NAME IS KRISTOFF." Anna exclaimed as loudly as possibly, drowning out Hans' speech. He blinked at the princess for a while and smirked.

"So, are you single?"

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that. Now, how did _you_ find me?" Anna then added her own additional phrase to the question before Hans could give one of those cunning responses, "Apart from Mental Synchronisation, of course."

"Right, so I was near the docks here looking for a job that would raise me enough money to earn myself an overly decent meal."

Anna's heart softened slightly and she felt slight sympathy for the man who was directing in front of her. After all, it's not every day that someone goes from being a prince to someone who is craving for a meal they could actually eat. But, then again, it was not every day that someone chases the Queen of Arendelle with a sword above his head either.

"I couldn't find any job where people wouldn't have to see my face from a very close view while they're not drunk. And the job I have now, I do get good pay – but I'm also trying to save for decent clothes. And the amount I receive is never fixed." Hans continued, hid face exposing the struggle he was facing.

"And then?" Anna asked softly, standing up and touching Hans' arm gently.

"And then suddenly I bump into you~"

**Yeah, I'm including a line of the song into EVERY CHAPTER! XD Hopefully, anyways. Let's have a little competition. If you could find the line from the song, mention what it is in the review and I'll give a little mention! Plus, I make them obvious SOMETIMES only. This one was quite obvious, though. XD **

**I hope you enjoyed all perspectives! And Hans' interrogations of Anna being single. Has it occurred to anyone that she STILL hasn't answered properly? **


End file.
